ZeroXVins
by lime21
Summary: Vins has had a huge crush on Zero for year what happens when he desides to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own the people in the story

Zeros POV

As I spied on Macbeth she snores she didn't get better with age either it been 7 years seen I.N.K. had started and her plans had only gotten worst and "we are all growing up" is what Trixie said.

Trixie was now 17 she had long brown hair that went down her back and pretty green eyes,

Newton is 15 his the tallest and he has scruffy orange hair with big nerdy glass and a he was more muscle then before and

Vin was 17 and had short blond hair with a pretty boy hairstyle he was second tallest and had a muscular build and he is very handsom...

'Zero! What are thinking keep your head in the game' I thought as I when closer to Macbeth I thought the older she got the worst she looked.

That's when I found the tests and was about to destroy them when some one grabs me I look to see Vins he whisper in my ear.

"That a trap" it sent shivers down my back I was turning red I snatch my hand from him trying to keep a straight face.

I didn't want to let him see me blush he then careful disabled the trap and tuck the test and we were out but before we left we left Macbeth a present of hot sauce on her lips.

As we ran in to the night laughing thinking about tomorrow and the look on her face Trixe said "to report to base" but we run around the forest for awhile it was fun. When we got tired and fell into the grass laughing like idiots.

As we lad in the grass 'Vins look so...so...nice it made my heart ach just by looking at him, what warning with me' I thought to myself.

Vins POV

as we rolled around zero looked amazing her white hair is shoulder length and was in a bun her blue eyes twigged like the stars in the star her skin so fair and her breast were tight in her jacket and skirt was shorter then it use to be.

Plus her combat boots showed off her beautiful longs leg she wasn't as tall as me anymore and it that made me the happiest men in the world.

But her body had grown in many other ways then height her chest gotten bigger and her ass drove me wild but I know better then

to grad her and do as I pleased. She may not be as strong as me but she could still kick my ass but yet I had an idea even better than when I lied about the trap to whisper in her ear.

"Hey" zero said "Why are you so quiet you usually talk up a storm what up?"

She was like a goddess she knows everything I sigh everything excepted for my feelings but that will change tonight.

"You've got me I'm in love with this girl" Vin said happily.

Zero pov

When he said that my heart sunk "ooh" I said in a sadder voice then I was going for "but she never notices me even though I'm always around".

The more he talks about her the more hurt I felt "What's her name?" I at least want to hear his new lover's name he had so many it was hard to count

"Zero" "yes" I said uncomfortably "zero!" "What?!" I said loudly.

That when his soft lips touch my I felt like I was going to faint he was so gentle and then he stuck his thong in my mouth and became a little more forcefully explored the inside of my mouth I let out a small moan.

I was so red I must have looked like a lobster then the kiss stopped and just in time I couldn't breathe I felt my body on fire "her name is Zero"

I felt like I just melted in his words and my leg were like jelly I had to get out of here now!

So I stand up it was hard because of my legs and said "I think its time to get back to base" "What?! So soon?" he stud up and grad my hand I turn a way from him I was to embraced to look at him. Then he said, "but I want to spend sum more alone time" he then whispered in my ear "with you".

That all I could take I looked down at the floor and said, "I...I...I have to go punch something bye!"I ran away as fast as I could and didn't look back.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the people in this story

The next day

Zero POV

I woke up in the middle of the night with the image of that dream the dream of me and him, me and Vin 'why god, why him' I thought to myself .

As I recalled it perfectly I don't know if that's a gift or a curse it was me and him we were in the forest he was on top of me he whispered in my ear "I love you so much" it made me shake.

Then he started to kiss my neck I couldn't help moan and squirm under him his hands started to move up my shirt.

Removed my shirt with ease and started to kiss my stomach and started up to my breast with a quick move he removed my bra which made me moan his name.

Then he grabbed my left breast and put my right in his mouth "ah" my moans started to get louder I tried to cover my mouth but vin said " don't hold it in I want to hear it".

He come up to me and kissed me passionately until I couldn't breathe he let me go and when to my skirt kissing me up my thigh coming higher and higher.

Until he kissed my underwear then tacks them of and started to kiss my my my lady parts I was now yelling his name.

He looked up at me with a smirk on his face and said "are you ready?" "…Yes" I said panting he removed his shirt and then his pants and underwear at the sometime.

It suppressed me his man part was big and throbbing he then threw off her skirt and slowly put it into her.

End of dream

I thought if I stayed last night it would have end like that I got up from bed by jumping over the booby trap Newton made for me.

Just to jumping on to another one which shot needles I ran as fast as I could from the needles one shoot in front of me and I jumped over it.

Then out of the jump I started doing back flips out of the trap landing on her feet it remind her of win Trixie told her that she would be great for gymnastics.

But she hated the leotards and the fake smiles she wondered if Vins would like her in a leotard "no no no! No more Vins!" I said to myself.

"To day is a day for practices no Vin and no Macbeth only me, a punching bag, and some weights this weekend!"

That was when she heard someone knocking on her door when she opened the door she saw Trixie with a big blue bag with flowers on it and a big smile on her face.

It was a little too big it creped her out "you want to have a day out on the town with me" the smile got bigger I was afraid if I said no her face would break.

"fine just let me get dress" I said as I closed the door but Trixie put her foot in the door now that I get a good look at her.

She looked good I mean better than usual she was wearing a red dress that looked amazing on her it was tight on her chest.

It made her b cup look like a c and it flood down to her upper thigh in front and when even lower in the back down to her neigh.

Her hair was down with a red bow in it and she was wearing 8-inch heels with made her a little shorter than me.

"I'm dressing you today" she said walking in "why?" I asked with a questionable look on my face "sorry but you style doesn't say girls night out if you know what I'm saying" she said sarcastically "fine" I said grumpily

But that's when she pulls out it

to be continued

sorry it tuck so long


End file.
